Embodiments described herein relate to systems, methods, and devices for automatic teller machine (ATM) transactions, and in particular for providing a progressive jackpot for ATM transactions. ATMs may be commonly located in casinos, among other locations, where a player can withdraw cash. One drawback for a player at a casino withdrawing cash at an ATM is that the ATM often includes a transaction fee for various ATM transactions, such as withdrawing cash from a financial institution, particularly if the financial institution is not affiliated with the ATM. Transaction fees, which may be substantial, may have the effect of discouraging players from withdrawing funds from the ATM at a casino or other property and instead obtain funds in other ways, such as by using casino credit.